Jumping Flash!
Jumping Flash!, known as ジャンピングフラッシュ! in Japan, is a video game that was developed by Exact and Ultra and published by Sony Computer Entertainment, released in 1995. It was the first truly 3D game to ever hit the console market and it''' is played through a first-person perspective. Even though it got very popular, the game was quickly overtopped by the other 3D games being released at the time. Gameplay The game is played through a first person perspective, and the player can walk anywhere they desire within the game's six different 3D worlds. The heads up display is that of a timer to show how much time you have left to finnish the stage, your score, a hit point meter, a life counter, a radar and probably most importantly Kumagoro, your Supportive AI. Kumagoro is Robbit's sidekick and he will warn you of impending doom or offer hints on how to win. The main objective of the game is to search for and grab all four carrot looking things reffered to by the game as Jetpods. Once the player has collected all four Jetpods and jumped on the EXIT pad, they win the level. The third act of each world has the player battling one the game's many bosses, each with their own gimmick. When the player has drained the boss' health meter and completed the stage, they move on to the next world. The core element of the game is ability to jump really high. The player can jump up to three times (up to six times in Super Mode), ''and while the Robbit is in the air, the camera pans down for you to easily plan your landing spot. If the player holds the square button, Robbit will shoot arrow looking projectiles, that can be used for taking out enemies. The player can also find and pick up a range of special items. These special items include: the ''Cherry Bombs, ''the ''Rockets, ''the ''Roman Candles ''and finally the ''Twisters. There are also other power ups scattered across the level for you to find in the form of ''1-ups ''that gives you an extra life, ''Hourglasses ''that sets the timer back 30 seconds, ''Time Outs ''that freezes all enemies for a couple of seconds, ''Power Pills ''that make Robbit go invincible for a while, ''Silver Coins ''that gives you 100 points and finally ''Gold Coins ''that gives you 500 points. There are also ''hidden bonus levels ''for you to find, were there are tons of balloons scattered around for you to destroy before the timer runs out. Story Vipereous Baron Aloha has cooked up a diabolical scheme! He is stealing planet Earth - piece by piece! The evil astrophysicist has excavated vast chunks of the Earth, enslaved the inhabitants, and shuttled the whole works of into outer space as his own galactic continents! It's up to none other than Robbit the robotic rabbit to stop him! Worlds There is a total of six worlds in the game. Here is a list of them: '''WORLD 1: NATURE IN THE ROUGH Nature themed world. WORLD 2: ALOHA'S EGYPT Egyptian themed world. WORLD 3: PLAYLAND Mostly carnival themed world. WORLD 4: WINTERLAND ON ICE Winter themed world. WORLD 5: CITY SKIRMISH City themed world. WORLD 6: SKY SPORTS PARK Being the last world in the game, this one has a space theme to it. Release, reception and legacy Jumping Flash! was released on Playstation begging in Japan on April 28, 2012 followed on October 10 in North America, and September 29 in Europe. The game later got re-released on the Playstation Store in 2007. After the game had gotten released in 1995, the game scored some pretty positive reviews, with Electric Playground giving it a 9 out of 10, EGM giving it an 8.6 out of 10 and Famitsu giving it a 34 out of 40. Although the first game was quickly overshadowed by other games being released at the time, Jumping Flash! did manage to spawn three sequels. The first one being Jumping Flash! 2, the second one being Pocket MuuMuu and the third one being'' Robbit Mon Dieu'', otherwise known as'' Jumping Flash! 3''. However, Pocket MuuMuu and '' Robbit Mon Dieu'' never made it outside of their homeland, Japan.